Wise Old Man
The Wise Old Man is a Non-player character who is located in Draynor Village, inside a house right beside the Draynor Bank. He wears light brown robes, a regular blue cape, partyhat & specs, and wields a Saradomin Staff. He plays a big role in the Swan Song quest, as well as playing a minor role in a few other quests. When speaking to him, you can find a lot of options to talk to him about. He can give you advice, like about how to cure poison and make lots of gold. He can also tell you about all the adventures he had throughout Gielinor. He can also look into your bank to remove any junk, or unneeded quest items. During the 2014 April Fools event, players could utilise the Sailing skill and visit an eastern island that may be inhabited by the Wise Old Man. He could be seen wearing beachwear instead of his usual robes. Answer = 28 Quest Point Cape Players can purchase the Quest Point Cape and the Quest point hood from him for 99000 coins, once they have completed all quests in the game, which is a total of 246 Quest Points. A reason why he sells the skillcape can reflect on how the flashbacks of his adventures that he shows to the player are very similar to cutscenes that the player has encountered before, but with the quest's respective npcs. Swan Song The Wise Old Man plays a giant role in the Swan Song quest. When you talk to Herman Caranos at the Piscatoris Fishing Colony, he tells you that Sea trolls have taken over the place, and wants help from the Wise Old Man to protect his colony. When you accept, a cutscene will show the Wise Old Man in different encounters, like the Kalphite Queen, Drunken Dwarf, etc. When you talk to the Wise Old Man for help, he gladly accepts to help you and travel to the colony, but only if you give him an assortment of runes. When you meet with him at the colony, you and the Wise Old Man encounter some sea trolls. After dispatching the trolls, you both go to Herman. He instructs you to help the colony by the talking to his members and help them with rebuilding their defenses and restocking their food supply. When finished helping around, Herman wants to raise an army to use against the trolls and finish them all off. The Wise Old Man suggests that you go to the Magic Guild and talk to Wizard Frumscone and request to borrow some of his 'magic zombies'. After he rejects it, you somehow manage to convince Malignus Mortifer to give you bone seeds that summons skeletal mages. Once you return to the colony, you hand over the seeds to Herman. After doing so, a cutscene shows an army of trolls and skeletal mages arisen, with a battle ensuing better each other. The Wise Old Man is seen killing a Sea Troll General in just one hit. Then the Sea troll queen rises up and hits him with 254 damage, which doesn't deplete his health at all. Faking injury, he flees from the battle, leaving you to kill the queen and her trolls by yourself. After becoming victorious and finishing off the trolls once and for all, The Wise Old Man is pleased and offers you a reward; humorously, you ask for his blue partyhat as a reward, but as he completely ignores you, and you bang you head on Herman's desk in frustration. Treasure Trail As of 12th of June, the Wise Old Man's name appears in some clue scrolls as an anagram; 'Slide Woman'. Upon speaking to him with your anagram clue, he hands out a challenge scroll, requiring you to count the number of bookcases in his house. The answer for this is 28. Other Quests The Wise Old Man played a small role in a couple of quests: *In the Garden of Tranquility quest, you talk to the Wise Old Man, who gives you a quiz, in which you answer all questions correctly, and enchants your Ring of Charos into a Ring of Charos (a). This allowed you to 'charm' people, which you use on farmers to convince them to give you certain seeds. *During the Freeing Sir Amik Varze subquest of Recipe For Disaster, you talk to the Wise Old Man to find the Evil Chicken's Lair and retrieve an Evil chicken's egg. He gives you a Book on Chickens, which you use to determine its location.